helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2007
2007 was the year in which Junjun and Linlin joined Morning Musume, Yoshizawa Hitomi graduated from Morning Musume, Konno Asami returned from hiatus, Fujimoto Miki left Morning Musume, Goto Maki graduated from Hello! Project, Kago Ai left Hello! Project. Members *January 27: Asami and Miuna graduated from Country Musume and Hello! Project *January 30: Ebata Kisaki was born. *January ?: **Linlin joins Hello Pro Egg **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai is formed *March 3: is formed *March 26: **Kago Ai leaves Hello! Project **W disbands *April 24: is formed *April ?: Kikkawa Yuu joins Hello Pro Egg *May 6: **Yoshizawa Hitomi graduates from Morning Musume **Junjun and Linlin join Morning Musume as 8th generation members **Fujimoto Miki becomes leader of Morning Musume **Takahashi Ai becomes sub-leader of Morning Musume *May 8: Tsuji Nozomi leaves Gyaruru *June 1: **Fujimoto Miki leaves Morning Musume and temporarily Hello! Project **Takahashi Ai becomes leader of Morning Musume **Niigaki Risa becomes sub-leader of Morning Musume *June 2: Kira☆Pika is formed *June 10: Hashida Mirei leaves Hello Pro Egg *June 18: Konno Asami returns to Hello! Project *July 12: Ongaku Gatas is formed *July 14: Pabo is formed *July 21: Buono! is formed *August 7: Ogura Manami leaves Hello Pro Egg *September 12: Athena & Robikerottsu is formed *October 8: Ecomoni disbands *October 15: is created *October 28: **Goto Maki graduates from Hello! Project **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai disbands *October 1: THE Possible graduates from Hello! Project and joins NICE GIRL Project! *November 30: Yutoku Ayumi leaves Hello Pro Egg *December 20: Yofu Runo was born. *????: Gyaruru disbands Singles ]] ]] *January 24: Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (debut) *February 14: Egao YES Nude - Morning Musume *February 18: Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta - THE Possible *February 21: Sakura Chirari - C-ute (major debut) *March 7: VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou *March 21: LU LU LU - GAM *March 24: Daisuki Rakuten Eagles - GAM *March 28: Unforgettable - Melon Kinenbi *April 11: Secret - Goto Maki *April 25: Kanashimi Twilight - Morning Musume *May 2: Happy☆彡 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *May 9: Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ - Abe Natsumi *May 12: Koko ni Iruzee! - Tsuji Nozomi *May 16: TAWAWA Natsu Bikini - Tokito Ami with THE Possible (Ose Kaede and Morozuka Kanami) *May 23: Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - v-u-den *June 13: **Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai - THE Possible featuring Okada Robin Shoko and Goto Yuki **Natsu no Tropical Musume. - THE Possible featuring Hashimoto Aina and Akiyama Yurika *June 28: Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba - Berryz Koubou *July 11: Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - C-ute *July 25: Onna ni Sachi Are - Morning Musume *August 1: **Hana wo Pu-n / Futari wa NS - Kira☆Pika (debut and last single) **Kaze no Uwasa - THE Possible *August 8: Itoshiki Tomo e - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (last single) *August 29: Egao - Matsuura Aya *September 5: Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~ - Melon Kinenbi *September 12: Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ongaku Gatas (debut) *September 26: **Ai Ai Daiko - Maeda Yuki **Jaja Uma Paradise - v-u-den **Koi no Hexagon - Pabo *October 10: Danna-sama - Nakazawa Yuko *October 17: Tokaikko Junjou - C-ute *October 24: Iki wo Kasanemashou - Abe Natsumi *October 31: Honto no Jibun - Buono! (debut) *November 7: **Chance! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu **HAPPY 15 - THE Possible *November 11: Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! - Athena & Robikerottsu (debut) *November 21: Mikan - Morning Musume *November 28: Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou *December 5: Yattarouze! - Ongaku Gatas Albums - Kirarin☆Land]] *February 28: Mitsuboshi - Kusumi Koharu *March 14: **① Be Possible! - THE Possible (debut) **25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ - Abe Natsumi *March 27: SEXY 8 BEAT - Morning Musume *April 4: Shoshin - Honda Ruru *April 18: ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ - C-ute *May 23: 1st GAM ~Amai Yuuwaku~ - GAM *August 1: 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu - Berryz Koubou *September 12: **Rin Toshite... - Rin **Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 2 - V.A. *September 19: How to use SEXY - Goto Maki *October 10: Double Rainbow - Matsuura Aya *October 24: Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ - Morning Musume *November 21: v-u-den Single Best 9 Vol.1 Omaketsuki - v-u-den *December 12: **Melon Juice - Melon Kinenbi **Petit Best 8 - Hello! Project *December 19: Kirarin☆Land - Kusumi Koharu DVDs ]] ]] ]] *January 1: Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ *January 17: Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *February 10: Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ *February 14: Alo-Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD *February 28: Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ *March 7: Alo-Hello! Ishikawa Rika DVD *March 14: Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *March 17: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.12 *March 28: **Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ **Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" **Alo-Hello! 2 Abe Natsumi DVD **Love-Hello! Kamei Eri DVD *April 11: Love-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD *April 25: Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" - Goto Maki and Melon Kinenbi *April 28: Morning Musume Yoshizawa Hitomi Sotsugyou Memorial *May 2: Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *May 9: **Melon Kinenbi Single V Clips ③ **THE Possible Single V Clips ① *June 13: Alo-Hello! Niigaki Risa DVD *June 27: Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *July 4: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *July 11: **Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD **Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~ *July 18: 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *August 29: GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ *September 15: Mo 10 DVD Vol.1 *September 22: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.13 *October 2: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.14 *October 20: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.15 *October 31: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *November 14: Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *November 21: Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *November 28: Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to use SEXY~ *December 19: DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ Photobooks - CLEAR]] *January 13: Doukei - Michishige Sayumi *April 27: Maimi - Yajima Maimi *May 19: Airi - Suzuki Airi *May 31: MIYABI - Natsuyaki Miyabi *June 19: momo - Tsugunaga Momoko *June 30: 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi - Michishige Sayumi *July 20: Pure+ - Sugaya Risako *August 29: Yurina - Kumai Yurina *September 20: POP - Kusumi Koharu *October 10: MAPLE - Kamei Eri *December 5: CLEAR - Suzuki Airi *December 9: Sousou - Michishige Sayumi Others *January 7: Yoshizawa Hitomi reports that her brother was killed in an accident *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 3rd anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 9th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 3rd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 2nd anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 10th anniversary *October 20: Goto Maki's younger brother Goto Yuuki is arrested from a robbery Category:2007